


compendium

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Roseali Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: A collection of one shots for RoseAli Week on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Honor

The journey from Camlann is quiet and Rose cannot help but feel slightly restless within the subdued atmosphere.  So much has happened in the past few weeks and trying to make sense of it is almost enough to make her head spin at times.

Alisha’s hand brushes against her own, the touch barely lasting more than a few seconds but it is enough to startle Rose, breaking through her muddled thoughts.  Glancing up, she cannot help but notice the change in Alisha as they walk side by side.  There is a sense of confidence in her gait, as if she has truly found the answer she was searching for.  As she studies Alisha, the words the princess spoke earlier suddenly echo within Rose’s mind.

Her face heats at the memory and she does her best to think of anything else.  Focusing on the path ahead, Rose tries to squash down the nervous, fluttery feeling that has begun to settle within.  It really isn’t fair when the princess smiles like that, using words that can be so easily misconstrued, and making her think about certain things she has been steadily attempting to ignore.

When Ladylake appears in the distance, the restless feeling becomes even more apparent.  Despite pushing Alisha away for most of the journey, Rose finds that she is not quite ready to part ways with the stubborn princess just yet.

From the corner of her eye, Rose can see a smile begin to light up Alisha’s face as they approach the border.  It is clear to anyone who may be looking that she holds this city dear to her heart. And that she will do anything to protect it.  

“Glad to be home?” Rose is the first to break the silence, pausing before they reach the main path.  “I’m sure you’re tired of running all over the place.”

“This certainly has been an adventure.”  Alisha lets out a quiet laugh before turning to face Rose.  “Though I must admit travelling with Sorey was never this…” her words trail off and Alisha takes a moment to compose herself only to let out a frustrated sigh.  “Sometimes you are just too damned stubborn for your own good.”  

Swallowing down the urge to blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, Rose glances away, knowing that she deserved that.  She idly scratches at the back of her neck, not wanting to start an unnecessary argument.   Alisha is holding back and Rose is not sure she is ready to hear exactly what the princess thinks at this very moment.

“I am not quite as delicate as I may appear.  How am I to grow if others are always making decisions for me?”  Voice nearly a whisper, Alisha continues.  “Though I am grateful that our pact did not lead to any negative effects.  I do not think I would have been able to live with myself if it had happened again.”

Rose looks up, eyes widening as she takes in Alisha’s words.  She blinks, not sure what to even say in response.

Alisha shares a soft smile and Rose swears she can feel her heart begin to beat faster.  “I thank you for showing me the way to Camlann. Though it was not the most ideal of situations, I appreciate that you allowed me the honor of becoming a squire.”

A part of her wonders how Alisha can even look back on everything that has happened and still manage to smile.  Rose knows she has been nothing but awful since their paths crossed, pushing Alisha away and refusing to tell her anything.  She does not deserve this small bit of kindness.    

“If the opportunity ever presents itself and you were to ask nicely, I may even consider taking up the position once more.”  Despite the teasing comment, there is a hint of melancholy as Alisha speaks, her eyes not quite as bright as they usually are.  

It is on the tip of Rose’s tongue to playfully suggest that they extend this little journey, to come up with some obvious excuse that no one would believe except for a certain princess.  But she knows that Alisha has duties to attend to and it would be no use delaying the inevitable.  Instead she manages a forced laugh.  “You’ll miss me before you know it, princess.”

“Good luck on your journey, Rose.”  It hurts to see the wistful smile that appears on Alisha’s face.  The expression wavers for only a second before Alisha composes herself.  “I hope our paths cross again.”

Rose nods, forcing herself to take a step back.  “Only time will tell.”  

“Please do not hesitate to contact me if there is anything I can assist you with.”  Alisha offers one last smile, stepping back with a small wave before she turns towards the entrance of Ladylake.  Rose finds herself rooted to the spot, watching as Alisha greets the guard before walking down the bridge and quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Lingering for just a moment longer, she hopes for one final glimpse even while knowing it is a futile effort.  With a sigh, Rose turns on her heel and comes face to face with a frowning Lailah.

“Rose.”  Lailah’s hand brushes her arm and Rose turns away, not wanting to see the look on her face.  “It wouldn’t hurt to be more honest at times.”  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Brushing past Lailah, Rose focuses on moving forward and ignores the urge to glance over her shoulder.  Looking back will only make the ache in her chest hurt more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Your smile's forever on my mind  
> Loosely based on the first season end theme (and written before episode 21 aired)

Alisha sets the supplies down with a soft sigh before absentmindedly brushing back stray hair from her eyes.  The morning and afternoon have been filled with various busy tasks and she takes a moment to catch her breath and stretch sore muscles.  As she reaches for another stack of supplies, someone rushes up to her without warning, arms wrapping around her waist.

“You look like you could use a break.”  The voice is very familiar though Alisha still jumps at the unexpected touch.

“R-Rose?!”  Alisha stumbles forward, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she attempts to balance the supplies and Rose’s added weight against her back.  “What-What are you doing here?”

Rose ignores the question, steadying her before she falls and watching Alisha closely.  “How long have you been at this?”  Her other hand reaches out, pressing against Alisha’s cheek and Rose hums thoughtfully.  “Are you sure you aren’t overdoing it a bit?”

“Everything is perfectly fine.”  Alisha stills at the gentle touch, doing her best to stay focused on the task at hand. “And I still have quite a few things to attend to.”

Paying no mind to the comment, Rose tugs Alisha off to the side with a teasing smile on her face. “That’s not any fun.  I think it’s time for you to sit back and relax for a few minutes.”  Tightening her grip on Alisha’s hand, Rose leans close to whisper in her ear. “Besides, I have a nice little surprise.”

“If you insist…”  Realizing that Rose is not about to take no for an answer, Alisha allows Rose to lead her to a shady area where a blanket and a basket wait.  

Rose releases her hand and Alisha watches as she flops to the ground with a content sigh, patting the spot next to her on the blanket.  “Don’t think I won’t tackle you if you take much longer.”

That is no idle threat and Alisha hesitantly makes her way to the blanket, carefully taking a seat beside Rose.  She can only watch in stunned silence as Rose begins to set various dishes out before them, the sheer amount of food making her wondering if anyone else will be joining them for this impromptu picnic.

When Rose notices her eyeing everything, she leans over and squeezes Alisha’s hand.  “No worries, Mikleo and Lailah put all of this together. They banned me from preparing anything food related and I learned my lesson about asking Edna to help with snacks the hard way.”

“This is… a snack?” Alisha’s eyes widen in surprise.  

“Well, we’re probably missing a few things, but it should be fine for just the two of us.”  Holding out a sandwich, Rose laughs as Alisha only blinks in response.  “Go on, eat up.  It’s a good thing I found you when I did, you’re starting to look a little dazed.”

Taking a delicate bite, Alisha savors the flavors and silently thanks Mikleo and Lailah for all of their hard efforts.  She glances up to find Rose still watching her and pauses to swallow before speaking. “Is something wrong?”

Rose reaches over to poke at her cheek, fingers trailing over the bridge of her nose.  “Just glad to see a little color returning.  You were looking so pale I could see all of these little freckles across your nose.”

Alisha giggles at the ticklish touch and the expression on Rose’s face softens as their eyes meet.  

“There’s that smile. I was starting to worry I wouldn’t see it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Mask

Attending these affairs is tiring in more ways than one but Alisha does her best to keep a smile firmly fixed in place and do what is expected of her even as the nobles eye her with distaste, whispering and giggling whenever they pass.  It is not always easy to bite her tongue to keep certain comments at bay when she knows the others are baiting her but somehow Alisha manages to survive the worst of it.  

She is grateful that this event happens to have a masquerade theme, the mask that covers half of her face allowing her some measure of protection against those who scrutinize every little movement she makes.  Being surrounded by all of the fake cheer and pleasantries has a way of making the night feel as if it will never end but Alisha knows the nobles will soon find other things to occupy their attention.  It is only a matter of being patient and waiting for the perfect opportunity to slip out of the manor without causing a fuss.  

With a sigh, she adjusts the mask and carefully makes her way towards one of the quieter areas, away from prying eyes.  Despite all of the practice Alisha has had over the years, the art of hiding behind a polite smile is still exhausting at best.  

Alisha keeps her gaze low, doing what she can to avoid everyone and stay below their radar.  It nearly works until someone catches her off guard, bumping into her shoulder.  Steeling herself for the encounter, Alisha glances up only to find a familiar smile that makes her composure waver.  Even with the mask, there is no way she would ever fail to recognize the person standing before her.

A hand reaches out, bumping against her chin and closing her gaping mouth.  Mischievous blue eyes stare back at her and Alisha can only blink, wondering if she is imagining things.

“Cat got your tongue, princess?”  Rose’s fingers linger against her skin and Alisha smiles, biting back the laughter that threatens to spill out.  She wishes that they were anywhere else, wanting nothing more than to lean close and lose herself within Rose’s gentle touch.  

“My apologies…” Alisha is slow to respond, voice trailing off as she takes in the outfit that Rose is wearing.  Her cheeks heat when she notices the grin on Rose’s face, a sure sign that she has been caught staring.

“How about a dance to make up for it?”  Her hand falls to rest on Alisha’s shoulder and Rose leans close, lowering her voice. “Trust me.”

When she says those words, there is no way Alisha can refuse.  She follows Rose’s lead, easily slipping into the steps and letting her surroundings become a blur.  The dance is rather enjoyable and Alisha even finds herself relaxing as Rose spins her around in time to the music.  Alisha almost does not want the moment to end.

When they come to a halt, Alisha realizes that the music has stopped and they are finally alone.  She looks around, noting that they have somehow made it into the gardens.  A small flower is neatly tucked into her hair and Alisha laughs at the cheesy wink Rose sends her way.  

“Better?”  Rose holds Alisha’s hand, thumb running soft circles on the skin and Alisha nods, unable to stop smiling.  Their eyes lock and Alisha’s breath catches in her throat as Rose raises her hand, pressing light kisses across her knuckles.  “Sorry it took me so long.”

Alisha swallows down the nervous, fluttery feeling in her chest and closes the distance between them, placing a shy kiss against Rose’s lips before murmuring a quiet word of thanks. She grows bolder as Rose pulls her into a loose embrace, lingering in the next kiss and letting her hands wander until she hears a sharp inhalation.

“…missed you too, princess.” Taking a ragged breath, Rose stills Alisha’s hand, pulling back just enough for their eyes to meet.  “But we should probably save the rest for when we’re indoors.”

It takes a moment for Alisha’s mind to clear, eyes widening when she notices just how disheveled Rose looks with her hair a mess and clothing askew.  Alisha’s face begins to turn redder and redder, an embarrassed squeak escaping as the sound of Rose’s laughter fills the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - under the light of a thousand stars

Ladylake is calm and quiet as Rose arrives, the only sound that reaches her ears is that of the soft currents of water surrounding the city.  As she arrives at the entrance, she exchanges a nod with the guard, thankful that it is one of Alisha’s knights at the main checkpoint, saving her from a steady stream of questions about the purpose of her visit so late in the evening. Ignoring the small smirk on the knight’s face, Rose makes her way down the bridge, her pace slow as she takes in all of the familiar details of the city.  She is only delaying the inevitable, but it helps to steady her racing heartbeat.

It has been weeks, months even, since she has been here.  And as tempting as it is to wander the marketplace and get lost in memories, Rose knows she can only waste so much time before coming upon her destination. The waterwheel appears all too soon and she reaches the stairway that leads to the noble quarters, smiling when she thinks of all the grumbling comments that Edna has made over this particular feature of the city.

Tonight her mind is blissfully blank, free of shared thoughts as the seraphim attend to other matters.  Though Rose is grateful for the privacy, a part of her almost misses the constant flow of conversation that normally surrounds her.  It wasn’t easy at first but she has gotten used to the presence of the seraphim and their absence makes the nervous sensation welling up within all the more apparent.

As she reaches the top of the stairway, Rose hastens her pace, wanting to avoid running into anyone who may be patrolling the streets.  Slipping through the shadows is as easy as breathing and Rose quickly makes her way through the area, heart pounding as she thinks about how close the manor is, how close Alisha is.  She only hopes that Alisha has been properly taking care of herself, knowing how easily the princess tends to get caught up in her work.  

Sudden movement makes Rose pause, breath catching in her throat as she notices the person standing in the middle of the square.  If it is possible, Alisha has grown even more beautiful during her absence.  A fresh wave of nerves hits Rose full force as she takes in each small detail before her.  

The gentle breeze ruffles long, blonde hair and Rose’s fingers itch to run her fingers through the loose curls.  Before she even realizes it, Rose is moving forward, closing the distance between them. Moments before she is about to pounce, Alisha turns to face her and the two very nearly collide.  It is only Rose’s quick reflexes that manage to keep her upright.  

“Imagine running into you here, Princess.”  Barely managing to keep from falling forward, Rose offers a mock bow before rocking back on her heels with a flourish.  

“Rose, welcome back.” Those simple words manage to make Rose forget most of her nervousness, the soft tone of Alisha’s voice soothing the worst of her worries.  Alisha wastes no time in reaching out, letting her hands envelope Rose’s until their fingers easily tangle together.

Getting lost in the sensation of the gentle touch, Rose glances at their joined hands and nearly forgets to respond.  “Sorry it’s been so long.  Things got a little busy.”

“Think nothing of it.” Eyes lighting up, Alisha tightens her grip on Rose’s hands, squeezing softly.  “I’m glad to see you looking well, if a bit dusty.  I feel quite honored that you came to see me before even freshening up.”

Pulling one of her hands free, Rose pokes Alisha’s nose.  “Oh?  And should a princess really be wandering around all alone so late at night?  You’re just leaving yourself wide open to anyone who may appear.”  Clucking her tongue, Rose moves to tickle along Alisha’s side, smirking when Alisha bites back a giggle.  

“I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”  Alisha smiles at Rose, batting her lashes.  “And should that fail, I trust that you will be there to watch my back.”

She really does not play fair.  And the worst part is that Rose does not know if Alisha is even aware of it since it always seems to happen so naturally.  Doing her best to keep from blushing at the comment Rose offers a smile. “Anything for you, Princess.”

“Would you like to accompany me back to the manor?”  A hopeful look appears on Alisha’s face.  “We could catch up a bit and I doubt you have had a chance to eat a decent meal in some time.”  

“How about we save that for later?”  As appealing as the idea sounds, there is something else that Rose has in mind for the evening.  It’s silly really, but the moment she heard Lailah tell the story, she could not help but imagine sharing the moment with Alisha the next time she was in the city. “If you’re up for it, there’s something I’d like to show you.”

There is a curious look in Alisha’s eyes as she considers her answer, eventually nodding and sending another smile in Rose’s direction.  “I think I would enjoy that.”

Taking advantage of their linked hands, Rose tugs Alisha forward and leads the way.  They soon find an easy pace, falling into step with one another. Scanning the surrounding area, Rose is thankful that they have yet to run into anyone else though the thought lingers in the back of her mind.  “Are there any patrol routes we should avoid?”

“As long as it is not near the palace, I believe there is nothing to worry about.”  Alisha moves closer to Rose, releasing her hand and winding her arm around Rose’s elbow.  “Though I am certain no one would question a shepherd requesting the assistance of her squire.”

Rose thinks she really has been gone too long if Alisha is teasing her so easily. 

A comfortable silence falls between them and Rose carefully makes her way through the area, trying to recall Lailah’s directions.  She begins to regret her terrible attention span after nearly ending up lost more than once and despite a few roundabout pathways, they eventually reach their destination.  Rose pauses in front of a small meadow, silently thanking Lailah for this opportunity. 

The area slowly begins to change, the dark sky brightening up with a soft glow as tiny dots of light begin to appear.  Rose suddenly understands why Lailah always sounds so wistful whenever she recalls watching the fireflies dance throughout the meadow.   Beside her, Alisha lets out a quiet gasp, releasing Rose’s hand and taking a step forward.  She watches as Alisha holds out her hand and a small spark of light winds around her fingers.

The sound of laughter fills the air and it is like music to Rose’s ears.  She is certain that this is something she will never tire of hearing. And as Alisha takes in the sight around her with a look of pure happiness, Rose knows she would do pretty much anything to witness that expression as often as she can.  

Alisha turns back to Rose, a slight sheen of tears in her eyes.  “It’s beautiful.”

Rose’s gaze never leaves Alisha as she responds.  “Yeah, it is.”

The fireflies may be beautiful, but they are no match for Alisha when she smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 (alt) - Tears

Though she naturally gravitates towards heat and flames, there is something about this city of water that fills Rose with a sharp sense of longing.  The sights and sounds are almost too familiar, a part of some hazy memory she cannot quite recall, and Rose soon finds herself caught up in nostalgia from a time long gone.

Lailah has told her a number of stories over the years but Rose is still caught completely off guard when she sees the main entrance of Ladylake with her own two eyes.  From the moment she sets foot on the bridge, an overwhelming tightness begins to build within her chest and Rose can barely think straight, caught up in various emotions she cannot even put a name to.   Lailah seems to understand, reaching out to take her hand and squeezing softly until the feeling begins to ease.

Rose shares a tired smile with Lailah, taking a moment to compose herself before they continue walking through the city.  Her heart is still pounding but breathing becomes much easier as Rose focuses on the warmth of Lailah’s hand.

Ladylake is a beautiful place but Rose wonders why it feels as if something is missing.  Unbidden, the hazy image of warm green eyes and a gentle smile appears in Rose’s mind.  The sound of soft laughter seems all too easy to imagine and a shiver runs down Rose’s spine at the thought.  She presses closer to Lailah, swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat.

She blames those stupid books that Edna always sends her.  They are nothing more than fancy fairy tales, written to amuse the hopeless romantics.  And yet, there are parts that feel so real at times.  Details that Rose cannot ignore no matter how often she tries not to think of honey blonde hair and sparkling gemstone eyes.  

A sharp gasp breaks through her thoughts and Rose glances up to find that they are near what looks to be a ruin.  She wrinkles her nose, not all that surprised that Mikleo would choose this as a meeting area.  And then she notices how still Lailah is beside her.  The sight of tears trailing down Lailah’s cheeks along with the bright sunny smile on her face makes Rose pause.  

Over the years, Rose has seen many sides of Lailah.  Playful and mischievous, the sparkle in her eyes warning of the endless puns that never fail to make Rose groan.  Quiet and pensive, when she avoids answering questions and tries to change the subject instead.  Even melancholy and wistful as she talks in riddles that Rose will never quite understand. But in all that time, Rose has never seen her cry.

The sound of Mikleo’s voice makes her turn and Rose is frozen in place as she watches Mikleo fuss over another seraph, a fond smile on his face even as he lectures away on the importance of paying attention to the surroundings.  

Sorey.

The name slips from Lailah’s lips moments before she rushes forward.  It feels so familiar to Rose and she freezes, trying to understand why. Her thoughts are filled with muddy memories, the details just beyond reach, but her body seems to recall what her mind cannot and she is following after Lailah without a second thought.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rose finds herself thinking that his hair is much lighter now and longer than she remembers.  She bites back a laugh as Lailah sweeps both seraphim into a sudden hug, knowing full well just how futile it is to struggle against that grip.  

Once they are released, Rose approaches Sorey and gives him a slap on the back, her arm moving before she can really think too much of the action.  Ignoring the unamused glare from Mikleo, she places her hands on her hips and greets Sorey with a smile.  

“You’ve certainly kept us waiting.”

The teasing comment feels so natural, so right, slipping out without a second thought.  But she does not have time to dwell on it as someone approaches with an excited shout, calling out for Mikleo and Sorey.

Rose’s breath catches in her throat and she is almost afraid to turn and find that this is all some cruel trick.  Her entire body is on edge, heart hammering in her chest, knees suddenly weak and it takes all of her strength to remain upright.  She knows this voice, has heard it like a whisper in the back of her mind for longer than she can recall.  A name is on the tip of her tongue, so close she can almost taste it.  

The owner of the voice comes into view and Rose can only stare, at a loss for words as she takes in the long, curly hair that is tied back in a messy ponytail.  She thinks that a decorative hair clip would add a nice touch, perhaps something with a flower even.  Their eyes meet and maybe it’s just her imagination but Rose thinks that there might be a spark of recognition in the other girl’s gaze.

Alisha.

Soft giggles catch her off guard and Rose realizes that she has spoken out loud.   The girl regards her with a curious gaze, confirming that it is her name.  Moments later a brilliant smile lights up Alisha’s face and she begins to close the distance between them.   Rose is unable to look away, caught in a flood of emotions that only grow stronger as she notices Alisha blinking back tears.

Another name comes to her, so easily, as if she has always known it.

Isylvia Amekia.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, these were the elements:  
> Rose - fire  
> Alisha - water  
> Sorey - light


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - stay with me

When the manor comes into view, Rose lets out a breathless laugh, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she struggles to stay upright.  Her vision swims as she approaches the door, knees nearly giving out more than once.  Struggling to clear her vision, Rose collapses against the heavy wooden door with a dull thud.  

The door opens without warning and Rose stumbles forward, barely able to keep her balance. Blinking to clear her vision, she manages to grab hold of the door frame before falling flat on her face.  Teasing words are on the tip of her tongue and she glances up, expecting to see the usual maid only to find another girl, staring at her with wide eyes.  Idly she wonders if this is even the right manor, hoping that her scrambled thoughts haven’t led her to some stranger’s home.  

Waiting for the worst of the dizziness to pass, Rose notes the familiar decorations within the main hall before turning her attention back to the maid.  “Eh, you’re new, what happened to twin tails?”

The girl’s eyes widen and she steps away from the door with a squeak.  “Who… who…”

“Marie, is everything okay?” Alisha’s voice carries down the front hall and Rose sighs in relief.  The princess is home.

“H-Hey, Princess.” Rose’s voice is rough and hoarse as she straightens up, clinging to the door frame as if her life depends on it.  Thankfully the worst of it seems to have passed but Rose isn’t too sure if her legs are quite stable yet.

Alisha pauses in the front hall, eyes narrowing as she takes in the scene.  “Honestly, why is it that you only choose a proper entrance when you are barely able to move?”

“Well if I tried to sneak into your room like this, I don’t think I’d make it very far.”  A soft gasp to her left reminds Rose that they aren’t exactly alone and she tries not to laugh as she catches the scandalized expression on the maid’s face.  Poor girl must be new.  

Shaking her head, Alisha lets out a sigh as she approaches Rose, no doubt taking in each little detail and going through a million questions in her mind.  Gentle fingers probe over her face and Rose lets her eyes fall shut, leaning into that touch, soaking up the soft sensation.  “What happened?”

There is a grim expression on Alisha’s face as Rose opens her eyes.  “You should see the other guy.”

“And?”  Alisha pinches her cheek and Rose winces at the sudden pain. She wonders when Alisha became so well versed in her habits.

“It was a nasty ambush.” Glancing down, Rose focuses on the floor beneath her feet.  It always stings to think of her failures as a shepherd.  “Barely managed to purify them in the end.”

Alisha’s touch is softer, fingers brushing back Rose’s bangs.  “The seraphim?”

Waving her hand, Rose motions to her own body.  “They’re inside.  Worn out from the battle, from helping me get here.”  Meeting Alisha’s eyes, Rose’s voice grows quiet, wavering slightly.  “Sorry for dragging you into this.”

“I’m glad you came here.” Alisha’s fingers linger, brushing messy strands of hair behind Rose’s ear before settling on her shoulder.  

Rose bites her lip as Alisha presses against a sensitive spot, inhaling sharply at the unexpected pain.

“Forgive me, I was careless.”  Without missing a beat, Alisha scoops Rose into her arms, holding her with the utmost care.  “We will need to take a look at everything and get you patched up.”

“I can walk just fine.” Rose stiffens in Alisha’s arms, completely thrown off balance.  “This isn’t necessary.”

Ignoring Rose’s protests, Alisha walks up the stairs, amusement clear in her voice.  “I would have an easier time believing that if you had managed to let go of the door frame.”

While Alisha may be correct, it does little to stop Rose from pouting, even as she settles into the hold and tucks her head beneath Alisha’s chin.  The exhaustion soon sets in and Rose thinks she wouldn’t mind being held like this and falling asleep in Alisha’s arms.  It actually feels kind of nice but Rose would never admit that out loud.

Once Alisha reaches the second floor, she turns to her room, gently setting Rose down on the pristine blanket that covers her bed.  She fidgets, not wanting to get dirt and blood and who knows what else over everything and completely missing whatever it is that Alisha asks her.

“Rose.”  Looking up, Rose comes face to face with Alisha, her cheeks heating up when she realizes that Alisha is removing the shepherd cape from around her shoulders.

“Hmm?”  Swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat, Rose finds that she is unable to look away from the gentle expression on Alisha’s face.  There are still times when it frightens her to see just how openly Alisha wears her emotions, especially in regards to her.  She doesn’t know what she has done to deserve someone like Alisha in her life but Rose is thankful for her kindness.

“I can mend this once it’s washed, but I was wondering if you’re well enough to remove the rest of your clothes on your own… or if you would like… some assistance.”  There is a delicate blush that highlights Alisha’s cheeks and if Rose wasn’t feeling just a little light headed at the moment, she would have thought up a teasing response within seconds.

Instead she clears her throat, mumbling a bit as she speaks.  “I should be able to manage.”

“Wait right here for a moment while I draw the bath.”  Alisha pats Rose’s hand, setting the cape to the side and hurrying to the attached washroom.

Various perfumed scents follow after Alisha once she returns, carefully helping Rose to stand and leading her into the washroom.  She takes a moment to just breathe in the warm air before offering a reassuring smile. “I’ll yell if I need any help. Promise.”

Waiting until Alisha closes the door just enough to allow her some privacy, Rose takes a deep breath and starts to work at slipping out of her clothing.  Which is easier said than done when her muscles ache with each movement.  As tempting as it was to accept Alisha’s offer, Rose prefers to take stock of her injuries alone first, not wanting to worry Alisha more than necessary.

Thankfully nothing seems to be broken but she is definitely going to be feeling sore for more than a few days.  Letting out a relieved sigh, Rose carefully removes as much dirt as she possibly can before slipping into the warm water.  Her hair is probably a disaster but it can wait until later when her shoulder stops throbbing.

A light knock sounds on the door.  “Everything okay?”  

Rose smiles.  “Getting there.”

Alisha peeks into the room, cheeks still tinged with pink.  “I brought you fresh clothes.”  She steps into the room, placing them within reach and gathering the dirty ones together. Pausing, Alisha glances up and their eyes meet.  “Your hair…”

“It’s fine-“  Rose waves her hand, wincing as the movement jars her shoulder.  

Hugging the clothes to her chest, Alisha gives Rose a level stare.  “Let me help.  It’s the least I can do.”

“If you insist, Princess.” There is no arguing with her when that look appears on Alisha’s face.  It only leads to a headache.  As Rose has learned the hard way.  More than once.

Alisha nods.  “I just need to give these clothes to the maids and then I will return.”

Rose laughs, sliding deeper into the water.  Really, she should have seen this coming.

Moments later, Alisha returns with her hair tied into a low ponytail and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She reaches for a towel and one of the perfumed soaps, setting them beside the tub and moving around the washroom until she finds a brush and comb.

Once she has everything, Alisha kneels down and lightly runs her fingers through Rose’s hair to take care of the worst of the tangles.  “Let me know if I’m being too rough.”

Rough is the last word Rose would choose to describe Alisha’s touch.  She is nothing but gentle, all soft touches and careful movements.  Even as the comb runs through her hair, Rose finds herself relaxing more and more.  There is just something about Alisha’s presence that makes her feel as if everything might turn out alright in the end.

A light, flowery scent washes over her followed by the sensation of Alisha’s nails lightly massaging her scalp.  It really isn’t fair how good Alisha is at certain things.  Or, Rose thinks, how easily she melts under Alisha’s touch.

“Lean back a bit.” Alisha keeps her voice soft, her hands keeping the soap from running into Rose’s eyes as she rinses her hair.

Rose hums under her breath, content to let Alisha fuss over her for a bit longer.

“There.  All done.”  The gentle touch lingers, fingers curling in Rose’s hair as she removes the excess water. “Do you need any help getting up?”

Hesitating only a moment, Rose answers truthfully.  “It wouldn’t hurt to have someone there to break my fall.”  

“Rose.”  Alisha shakes her head as she stands, holding out a towel. She politely averts her eyes as Rose carefully rises up to step out of the tub.  

Grabbing the towel, Rose wraps it around her body before pulling Alisha into a loose hug, delighting in the surprised squeak that follows.  “Thank you. For everything.”  Pulling back just enough, Rose presses a kiss to Alisha’s cheek.

“Think nothing of it.” Alisha steps back, with an embarrassed laugh, squeezing Rose’s hand before she excusing herself.  “I-I’ll leave you to get dressed.”

Rose takes her time drying off and changing into the new set of clothes.  It’s amazing what a nice, hot bath as well as time spent teasing a pretty princess can do for a person.  

Setting the towel aside, Rose leaves the washroom behind, smiling as she catches sight of Alisha sitting on the edge of her bed.  There is a needle and thread in one hand and a worn cape in the other.  Leaning against the door, Rose watches Alisha carefully mending each small tear in the fabric without missing a beat.

“You’re so good at that.”

“I enjoy it.”  Alisha has yet to look up, eyes focusing completely on her work.

Mindful of her still sore muscles, Rose makes her way to the bed, noting that the blanket has already been replaced.  Trying not to dwell too much on that, she settles herself on the other side of the bed, resting her head on one of the pillows so that she can watch Alisha work. “You make it look so easy.”

“Years of practice.”  Alisha ends her stitches with practiced movements, setting the cape aside and turning to face Rose fully.  She shifts, stretching out on the bed until they are lying face to face.  Reaching out, she tangles their fingers together, hesitating before she speaks.  “Will you be staying?”

“Mm.”  Rose lets out a content sigh, curling closer to Alisha and soaking in her warmth.  She doesn’t even want to think about moving for at least a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - the way she moves

_This outfit was a mistake._

The skirt flutters as Alisha quickens her pace, the movement catching Rose’s eyes.  She stares, holding her breath as the frilly edges rise up, up, up, teasing and taunting.  

_A marvelous, magical…_

A sharp poke to her side catches Rose by surprise and she barely manages to avoid tripping over sudden, uneven footing.  

_… mistake._

Glaring at Edna, Rose turns her attention back to the pathway while pressing one hand to her side. That’s definitely going to leave a bruise.  But it does little to stop her from sneaking further peeks in Alisha’s direction, admiring the sway of her hips as she walks.

 

* * *

 

_This outfit is distracting._

Rose can only stare as Alisha grabs the ivy, plants her boot against the side of the cliff, and starts to climb without a second thought.  The skirt flares out, catching her eyes and Rose inhales sharply with each subtle movement of the fabric.

_Delightful, disorienting…_

Muffled giggles break her concentration and Rose realizes that Alisha has already made it halfway to the top and she has yet to even leave the ground.  

_… distraction._

Ignoring Lailah’s cheeky comments in her mind, Rose quickly pulls herself up, doing her best to keep from looking up.  At least until she’s back on solid ground.

 

* * *

 

_This outfit is trouble._

Alisha shouts, jumping into the air to deal the final strike against the hellion.   Rose glances over her shoulder, freezing in place as she watches everything play out in slow motion.  Including the fabric of the skirt flaring out right in front of her eyes.

_Tempting, tantalizing…_

One of her daggers slips from her hand, narrowly missing her foot thanks to Zaveid sending a blast of wind in her direction.  Rose doesn’t even notice when he reaches out to shake her shoulder, making sure she is okay.

_… trouble._

There is only one thought running through her mind at this moment.  Stripes.

 

* * *

 

_This outfit is dangerous_

The ground isn’t so bad. Lying there, staring at the sky, taking in the sights, not have to move.  Rose could learn to get used to this.  The sound of approaching footsteps reaches her ears and she sees Alisha and Mikleo standing there, watching her with amused expressions.

_It’s dainty, delicate…_

Grabbing the hand that Alisha offers, Rose pulls herself into a sitting position.  Too late, she realizes her mistake when the edges of the skirt brush across her nose.  

_…and dangerous._

Ignoring the muffled sound of Mikleo’s laughter, Rose leans back, completely forgetting that she is still holding on to Alisha’s hand.  Moments later, she is silently screaming as Alisha falls on top of her, pinning her to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - thinking out loud

Lazy mornings are the best, Rose decides.  Waking up, watching Alisha stretch her arms over her head while making the cutest little noise, catching a glimpse of toned stomach muscles.  This is the perfect way to start any day.  She could get used to this.

“Rose…”  Alisha adjusts the simple black shirt, hiding the wonderful view, and rolling her eyes as she catches Rose’s pout.  She swats at Rose’s shoulder, shifting away and attempting to hide the rising flush that begins to cover her face.    

Ah, she probably said that out loud.  But every word was true.  Smiling, Rose reaches over, winding her arm around Alisha’s waist and pressing a light kiss to her side.  She delights in the sharp intake of breath, the shiver that runs through Alisha’s body, the way her hand suddenly grips the sheets.  The fabric slowly begins to ride up and Rose teases the sensitive area until Alisha begins to squirm in her hold.  Tightening her grip, Rose presses her lips against bare skin and blows.  Alisha snorts, an inelegant sound that fills the room and Rose flops back on the bed with a laugh.  

Once Alisha manages to compose herself, she turns to Rose with a serious expression.  And promptly throws a shirt in her face.  Ah, she was wondering where that disappeared to the previous night.  

Sitting up, Rose takes her time smoothing out the fabric and slowly slipping it into place.  She sends a wink in Alisha’s direction as the shirt falls around her hips, enjoying the way her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red when she is caught staring.

“Like what you see?”

“Oh, hush.”  Alisha rolls her eyes, pushing Rose back and sliding from the bed.  She doesn’t answer the question but Rose notices that she doesn’t deny it either.

Rose stands, taking a moment to admire Alisha carefully putting her outfit together for the day before walking around to stretch her legs.  And gather her clothing from the previous night.  Glancing over her shoulder, she finds Alisha fussing over her hair, making sure each curl is perfectly in order.  “Are you sure I can’t talk you into staying here all afternoon?”

“As tempting as that is…” The words trail off as Alisha turns, promptly averting her eyes.  “Please put your pants on.”

“Why?  Can’t concentrate?”  Letting her clothes fall onto one of the chairs, Rose makes her way over to Alisha with a teasing smile.  Placing her hands on Alisha’s hips she leans in to whisper.  “You know, I’m pretty sure my shirt covers more than those little shorts do, Princess.”

“You are impossible.” Alisha sighs but there is a smile on her face.  

“And you love it.” Rose grins, tugging Alisha back towards the bed.  

“Maybe.”  Before they reach the bed, Alisha pulls away, ignoring Rose’s protests and reaching for the pile of clothing on the chair.  “But I still have things to do and you still need to get dressed.”  

“That’s not very fun.” Rose wrinkles her nose as the pants land neatly on top of her head.

“We can have fun later. If you manage to avoid traumatizing my staff.”

Rose laughs.  “I make no promises, Princess.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - free day

The sudden shock of something cold pressing against her bare skin makes Alisha inhale sharply.  She clutches at her chest, fingers tightening in the fabric of her formal jacket.  When her heart begins to calm, Alisha wills herself to continue moving forward and ignore the urge to spin around and do something she will only end up regretting.  It is the best course of action for now.

Taking a deep breath, Alisha focuses once more on the important matter at hand, eyes scanning the surroundings for any sign of unusual activity.  It would be unwise to let her guard down despite these small distractions. An enemy could attack at any time and she must be ready.

A giggle reaches her ears and Alisha jumps as something cold brushes over her bare skin yet again. Biting back the yelp that threatens to escape, Alisha twists around, coming face to face with a grinning Rose who looks entirely unrepentant.  Her fingers grip the brightly colored bandana, tugging sharply until Alisha is certain she has Rose’s full attention.   “Must you continue to do that?”

“Can you blame me, princess?”  With a burst of laughter, Rose lets her hands trail over the edges of the short jacket. “There’s that little, tiny spot the jacket doesn’t cover.  It’s just begging…” Rose pauses, leaning close as her fingers press against that particular spot once more before continuing, “…to be poked.”  

Alisha struggles to keep from shivering as Rose traces a ticklish pattern along her back.  “Surely there are more important matters to focus on?”

“Maybe.”  Rose grins, batting her lashes as she glances up at Alisha. “But this is far more enjoyable.”

Releasing her hold on the bandana, Alisha takes a step back.  A drawn out sigh escapes and she narrows her eyes.  “At least pretend to take this job seriously.”  

With a pout, Rose stretches her hands up, linking her fingers together and placing them behind her head as she mutters something under her breath that Alisha does not catch.

They continue on, walking side by side, though Alisha is not blind to the way Rose glances at her every so often, attempting to slow her pace or catch her by surprise.  Alisha manages to thwart each opportunity to the best of her abilities, hiding a smirk when she catches Rose sulking.

An idea begins to form in her mind and Alisha moves closer, reaching out to brush her fingers along the ends of Rose’s hair.  She keeps her face as neutral as possible when Rose pauses beside her, giving her a look of confusion.  Alisha smiles.  “Pardon me, but I thought I saw a bug.”

Rose’s reaction is immediate.  Her eyes widen, body going stiff.  One hand reaches behind her neck, jerking back as she reconsiders the action.  “Wait, you got it, right?”

“I am not certain if it was truly there or just a trick of the light to be honest.”  Alisha brushes through Rose’s hair once more, fingers lightly tickling along the back of Rose’s neck and making her jump in surprise.

“It wasn’t a spider was it?” Rose presses closer, wrapping her arms around Alisha’s elbow.  Her voice takes on a higher pitch as she fidgets.  “Alisha?  Alisha! It’s gone, right?!”  

Biting back a laugh, Alisha pats Rose’s hands.  “I am certain it was nothing.”

Rose shivers, sticking by Alisha’s side.  “I-If you say so..”

“Worry not, should you feel anything out of the ordinary, I am all too happy to assist.”  Alisha does feel slightly guilty for the deception but desperate times call for desperate measures.  And now that Rose is properly distracted they can hopefully reach their destination without further interruptions.  

Or so she believes. Only a few moments pass by before one of Rose’s arms begins to move, slowly inching along the fabric of her jacket before fingers tickle the exposed area of her back.  


End file.
